Sending the Right Signs
by Jelp
Summary: Little girl plus Serena plus Darien equals First Season Romance


Sending the Right Signs  
1/1  
Rated G  
By Jelp  
Little girl Serena Darien First Season Romance.  
Just to let everyone know, one of the scenes (see if you can  
figure out which one) was inspired by Alicia Blade's "Royal  
Flush." (This means that someone is using sign language.) 

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Sending the Right Signs

Serena walked into the arcade, tired after finsihing her boring  
mid-terms. She felt so horrible. She had barely gotten any sleep  
last night after last minute cramming. She plunked her head down  
on the countertop.

"Ow." She grumbled after plopping her head down too hard.

"Are you alright Meatball Head?" Darien asked. He had been  
sitting in the stool next to her and she hadn't even seen him.  
"You look like something that cat dragged in." He stated simply.

"Bite me." She threw with as much spite as she could. Her eyes  
focused on the counter top in front of her.

"Harsh." Darien smirked as he took a sip from the coffee  
that was sitting in front of him. "Hey Andrew, can you get me a  
cup of hot cocoa?" Darien asked. Andrew nodded his head as he  
headed into the kitchen.

"So, do you wanna talk about it?" Darien asked as he put  
his lips to his coffee. He took a small sip before setting it  
down again.

"With you, no." Serena turned her head to face the side  
that was farthest away from him.

"Look, I know you're not in the best of moods-"

"-you think?"

"-but I know that you wouldn't be down because of something  
that really wasn't universal."

"What does that mean?" Serena asked, feeling dumb.

"You're spirit is hard to break."

"Oh. Well, if you must know, it has NOT been my day." She  
picked her head from off the counter and turned to face him.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked cautiously.

"I dunno. I can be nice sometimes. I think that we just  
bump into each other at the wrong time."

"But I bump into you ALL the time."

"Well, if you think about it, when you bump into me I am  
probably heading somewhere, or when you see me at the arcade I  
have just finished a hard day at school. You may not believe me,  
but I like to get home and do things just like everyone else."

Serena thought about it long and hard. It made sense.

"You seem to get me at bad times too. You always step out  
in my way on my way to school." She said thoughtfully. He raised  
an eyebrow at her.

"I think that it's also you fault that you run into me. You  
share as much of the blame as I do because if you think about  
it, you have the same opportunity to move out of the way as I  
do." He stated smartly. She thought about it.

"Did you put a whole lot of thought into this or something?  
You seem to be rattling off these ideas one right after the  
next."

"Actually I have." Darien took another sip of his coffee.  
"I throught maybe we could stop insulting each other." Serena  
rolled the idea around in her head.

"Here you go." Andrew said as he placed the hot chocolate  
down in front of Darien. Andrew turned to go and attend to  
another customer. Darien slid the hot chocolate towards Serena.

"Maybe this will cheer you up." He said, flashing her a  
smile, a real genuine smile. Not one of the usual sneering  
or cocky smiles, but a friendly smile. It made him look even  
more handsome.

'Whoa Serena. You do NOT think that Darien is handsome.'  
She thought looking him over. 'Darn it! He is hot!' She would  
have had to been blind not to notice his looks. His profile  
looked so solemn as he sat there running his index finger around  
the rim of the coffee cup. He took another sip.

"You've been drinking that coffee non stop for the past  
five minutes, and it's still not done. I bet I can finish my hot  
chocolate before you can finish your coffee." Serena said as she  
challenged him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said.

"What, don't think you could win? On the count of three-"

"-Serena-"

"-one-"

"-it's-"

"-two-"

"-really-"

"-three!" and before Darien could say another word, she  
took a big gulp from the mug, and immediately spit in back out  
as she started to fan her tongue.

"-hot." Darien finished. He rolled his eyes skyward.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She glared at him.

"I was trying to!" He sighed. She was still glaring at him  
when the arcade doors slid open. A young girl walked in. She  
looked lost, exhausted, and terribly afraid. She looked no more  
than ten. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a pony tail that  
hung midway down her back. She walked over to a both in the  
corner, looking around with wary eyes. Serena and Darien looked  
at each other, both wondering if they could do something for the  
little girl.

"You stay here." Serena said. "You might insult the poor  
girl." She walked over to the young girl. The girl's brown eyes  
looked up at Serena in fright. The girl shrank back in her seat.

"What is your name?" Serena asked kindly. The young girl  
just stared at her. Her eyes, terrified. Serena started to  
fidget with the hem of her skirt.

"Ummm... Tu hablas Espanol?" She tried. The girl still  
looked confused and scared. "Sprechen sie Dutsch?" Serena said.  
The girl was still drawing a blank. Serena racked her brain for  
another language. "Oday ouyay easkspay Igpay Atinlay?" Serena  
tried in Pig Latin. The girl sat up as if figuring that Serena  
was not a threat.

Darien was watching intently, and couldn't help but laugh  
as Serena tried speaking to her in Pig Latin. The girl made a  
motion with her hand. Darien recognized it and sauntered over to  
the girls.

"Umm..." Serena looked at the girl. "Wanna play patty-cake  
or some sort of clapping game?" Serena tried, confused at what  
the girl's hand motions meant.

"Her name's Stacey." Darien said as he came up behind the  
two girls.

"How do you know that?" Serena asked skeptically.

"She signed it. She's deaf." Darien said.

"Oh." 'Well, at least that explains the hand motion.' She  
thought. "Well, do you know sign language?" She asked.

"How do you think I knew her name?" Darien said arching his  
eyebrow at her.

"Good point." She said. Darien got nearer to Stacey who had  
shrunk down again at his approach.

My name's Darien. He signed to the girl.

My name is Stacey. She signed back, sitting up again.

Are you lost? He asked. She nodded.

Where are your parents? He asked, trying to help.

Dead. Her eyes lost their fright but they became sad.

Where do you live? He felt bad for bringing up such a  
bad memory. He knew how she felt.

The orphanage. She signed. I'm just staying there  
until my aunt and uncle can come and pick me up. I was moved  
from Foster home to Foster home until my uncle could get a job.  
But I was getting so cooped up in there! I just had to get away.  
I climbed the tree that hangs out over the street. I thought it  
would be a change from the orphanage, but I got lost.

Which orphanage?

Tokyo's Rose Garden Orphanage.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked, feeling left out.

"I'll tell you in a minute as soon as I find out." Darien  
turned back to Stacey. Does Mrs. Greenway still work there?  
He asked. Stacey nodded, looking at him oddly.

How did you know that? She wondered. He smiled.

I used to get in trouble all the time for climbing that  
tree, and then walking along the wall. He explained to her.

You're Darien Chiba! She signed. Her motions getting  
rushed and excited. She told us all the time that you were the  
most difficult boy. You would do everything you were told,  
except when it came to keeping you inside the orphanage. Mrs.  
Greenway also told us how you planted that beautiful rose garden  
which made the orphanage rename itself. Her eyes no longer  
showed fear, or sadness, but awe.

That was me. He chuckled. For the first time since she  
entered the arcade, she smiled.

Will you take me back to the orphanage? She asked.

Of course I will, but wouldn't you like to see Tokyo just  
for today? I'm sure it wouldn't hurt. He told her. Darien knew  
exactly how she felt being obligated to stay inside the orphanage  
at all times.

I would love that! She started to get excited.

Darien turned to Serena.

"We're taking her around Tokyo for the day." He announced.

"We are?" Serena asked confused.

"Yes." He confirmed. "She's staying at Tokyo's Rose Garden  
Orphanage until her aunt and uncle can pick her up."

"An orphan? Poor thing." Darien stiffened but said nothing.

How about some hot chocolate first? Darien asked as he  
turned his attention back to Stacey. She nodded.

"Andrew, another hot chocolate please." Darien yelled to  
Andrew. Andrew nodded his head and disappeared into the kitchen.

After Darien introduced Serena to Stacey, and Stacey to  
Serena, Andrew arrived with the hot chocolate.

"You're going to be up all night if you keep drinking this  
much liquid." Andrew said as he walked over to help someone with  
a video game. Stacey let her drink cool and drank it slowly  
unlike Serena had. It did not take her long to finish it, and  
they headed off to walk the winter wonderland of Tokyo's park.

Stacey was having a great time. She was skipping along as  
she held Darien's hand. Darien didn't seem to mind translating  
the hand gestures from Stacey to Serena, or what Serena was  
saying to Stacey. Serena was amazed that Darien could be so kind  
and loving to a girl that he had never met. It seemed she had a  
lot to learn about him. She started to watch him intently. He  
would stop all of a sudden, and show things to Stacey, like  
rabbit tracks in the snow. He even showed them the best place to  
make snow angels.

Darien didn't know who was having the most fun. It seemed  
that Serena and Stacey both had grins on their red nosed and red  
cheeked faces, and laughter sparkled in their eyes. It was a  
nice change not fighting with Meatball Head.

"Well, ladies, I'm sorry to say that I think that it's time  
to head to the orphanage." Darien said to Serena as he signed to  
Stacey. Both girls pouted.

I don't want to go back. Stacey signed, the laughter in  
her eyes was replaced with sparkling tears. Darien hunched onto  
his back legs.

I know that you don't want to go back, but everyone will  
be worried about you. Darien signed, looking straight into her  
tear filled eyes.

I know. She wiped a stray tear. But, I'm having so  
much fun. Another tear escaped her eye. Like a loving brother,  
Darien brushed it away. Serena, who was watching the whole seen,  
and even though she had no idea what was going on, started to  
cry at the lovingly gesture he made as he brushed her tear away.

I'll give you something so that you won't forget us. Now,  
hold out your hands. Stacey did as she was told. Okay, I  
want you to concentrate very hard. Stacey did so.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"I'm going to give her something. Just watch." He placed  
both his hands lightly over hers for a few seconds, and when he  
removed his hands, a yellow rose was there. Stacey's and  
Serena's mouths dropped opened. Stacey took the rose and twirled  
it in her fingers. She jumped into Darien's arms and gave him a  
hug. He gave a chuckle. Stacey pulled away with a big smile on  
her face.

"The yellow rose symbolizes friendship." Darien both said  
to Serena and signed to Stacey.

I'm going to put you up on my shoulders, if you need to  
talk to me, just tap my shoulder, okay? He signed. Stacey  
nodded.

"We're going to the orphanage now." Darien told Serena. She  
just nodded her head, afraid that her voice would break if she  
were to speak.

The three joyously bounced along, spirits high. Serena  
walked slightly behind the two, admiring the young man. It  
didn't take very long to walk from the park to the orphanage. At  
last they arrived at the orphanage's front gates.

"Should we go in with her?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Darien said, as he seemingly gathered courage to  
the orphanage as the gray sky began to produce a fresh batch of  
snowflakes. He pushed the gates open with a creak. They walked  
silently up to the front doors, the joy vanished from the their  
faces. Darien knocked gravely. A woman in her late fifties  
opened the door.

"Yes, how can I help-" She cut off upon seeing Stacey on  
Darien's shoulders. "Stacey!" The woman said, relief filled her  
eyes. Darien kneeled down so Stacey could get off his shoulders.

We were worried about you. The woman signed to Stacey.

"Thank you for bringing her back here. How did you know  
how to communicate with her?" She asked without looking up from  
the runaway child.

"Mrs. Greenway, I'm sure you couldn't forget me." Darien  
said, much to the surprise of Mrs. Greenway and Serena.

"Darien Chiba." Mrs. Greenway said, looking up at the young  
man. She smiled at him. "Who's your friend?" She asked looking  
over at Serena. Serena blushed.

"This is Serena. Serena this is Mrs. Greenway. She's been  
head of this orphanage since I lived here." Darien said. Serena  
tried not to look shocked. 'An orphan...oh Darien.'

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Greenway." Serena said, smiling  
at the woman that had most likely raised Darien. "You did I fine  
job with bringing this one up." Serena said kindly. Darien gave  
a smile. Mrs. Greenway swelled with pride.

"Her aunt and uncle are coming to pick her up tomorrow."  
Mrs. Greenway kindly said. Darien got down on one knee so he was  
eye level with Stacey.

I had fun today. I hope you did too. Darien signed.

I did. Thank you. And thank Serena for me. She gave him  
a hug. Thank you for the rose. For emphasis she took it out  
and smelled it.

"Good-bye Stacey." Serena said over Darien's shoulder.

Serena says good-bye.

Remember to tell her thank you, and also good-bye.

"She says good-bye and thank you." Darien translated to  
Serena. Serena got down and hugged Stacey.

Stacey turned and ran to her room, stopping once to wave  
good-bye.

"Thank you again for returning her." Mrs. Greenway smiled  
at the young teenagers. "You make a cute couple. Bye." She shut  
the door. She didn't get to see the brilliant shade of red that  
graced Serena's and Darien's faces.

"Us? A couple? Like that could ever happen." Serena said.

"That would never work." Darien agreed.

"My thoughts exactly."

"So..." She trailed off.

"I'll walk you home." Darien said. There was an awkward  
silence between them.

"She probably meant as in looks, since we're both cute."  
Serena said as they walked to her house.

"You think I'm cute?" Darien asked surprised.

"Well, yeah." She admitted sheepishly. "I mean, I'm not  
blind you know." She added nervously.

"You know, you are cute looking, especially when you're  
mad." Darien smirked.

"So, is that another reason you tease me, because you like  
seeing me cute?" She countered.

"Uh...maybe." Another awkward silence fell.

"Does this mean there's an attraction between us?" Serena  
asked curiously.

"Well...it's possible. But it's unlikely. However, there is  
a way to test if there's an attraction."

"What?" Serena asked curiously.

"This." Darien leaned in and gently kissed her on her lips.  
A kiss that came too quick for the both of them. Darien blushed.  
Serena smiled lightly.

"I think I need another test." Serena giggled blushing.

"Really?" Serena nodded her head. Darien closed the gap  
between their lips, lingering a bit longer this time. Serena was  
smiling from ear to ear. She grasped Darien's hand and lead him  
the rest of the way to her house. It was fairly dark by the time  
they reached their destination.

"I better go soon so I can make it home before it gets  
completely dark. Where is the Azuban district from here?"

"Go about five blocks to the left, and then two blocks  
until you reach Umi Lane."

"I can find my way from there, thank you." He smiled at her  
with a twinkle in his eye. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and  
started to walk home.

"Was it difficult?" She asked after his retreating form.

"Was what difficult?" Darien asked as he walked back to  
where she was standing.

"Your childhood." She asked. Darien sighed.

"It was."

"Will you talk to me about it?" She asked.

"Not now." He said. "Someday."

"How did you do that, rose thing?"

"Hold out your hands, and close your eyes." He said.

"You didn't have Stacey close her eyes."

"She wouldn't have known when to open them unless I let  
go of my hand and tapped her. She might have thought that I  
placed it there on my own."

"And you didn't?" She asked.

"No, are you going to close your eyes?"

"No. I'll concentrate." Darien rolled his eyes. He placed  
his hands on hers and concentrated. A red rose was left in her  
hands.

"I thought it would be yellow." Serena said excitedly. She  
looked up at Darien, who was blushing again. "What?" She  
wondered.

"I thought it would be yellow too."

"So? What's wrong with red?"

"Yellow means friendship; red means pure love." He said running  
his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe Mrs. Greenway wasn't so wrong about us after all."  
Serena said intelligently.

"Maybe. We'll just have to see where our hearts lead us."  
He kissed her lovingly. They pulled apart, and both felt dazed.  
Darien and Serena said their good-byes. He left her sight, but  
not her heart. And he never would again.

The End. Or the beginning?

I don't really know how to use sign language. If this seemed  
wrong to anyone, sorry. I just thought it made for a sweet  
story. Would anyone like me to hurry up and finish my Silver  
Millennium fic instead of doing another First Season romance?  
Any takers? - Jelp


End file.
